The fight
by taarke
Summary: Asura kidnapped Death the Kid, Liz and Patty after the fight in the castle. He needs Kid to become the most powerful person on the earth. But to get Kid to his side he also needs Liz and Patty. Will their friends be in time to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Asura found out Kid was his brother during the battle in the manga? What if Asura took Kid with him and tried to get him to his side? Read to find out.**

"Ultra-Death canon!" Kid yelled and shot. Asura tried to stop it but the lines of Sanzu were to powerful but luckily he was in his second form so he only changed back into his first form. After that Kid went unconscious. "Kid!" the girls yelled. "The lines of Sanzu? He must be a Shinigami!" Asura thought: "Then he's my brother?" "That guys still alive how is that possible" Black Star yells. And starts attacking. After some attacks Asura knocked Black Star down too. He looked at Kid. "So you're my little brother? And you have somehow already unlocked the Lines of Sanzu? Maybe you could be very useful" Asura said and walked over to Kid and his weapons. He took Kid with one of his "scarfs" and then looked at Kid's weapons. "Why not if I take his weapons I could try to convince him to eat them and become a Kishin just like me" Asura thought while grabbing Liz and Patty (still in weapon form) and drained their energy away so that they would stay in weapon forms. "Well let's go shall we" Asura said aloud.  
He started to walk to the shield with Kid, Liz and Patty stuck in his "scarfs" When he started to open the shield a little Maka and Soul woke up. "Where is the Kishin?" Soul asks. "There!" Maka yells pointing to the Kishin. "Hey he has Kid!" Soul yells. "Oh how nice to see that you are awake but I have to go, take care of some business" Asura said pointing at Kid. "NO you aren't going anywhere!" Maka yelled. And charged at Asura. Asura dodged and send her flying against the wall. "Now if you excuse me I'm in a hurry" and with that Asura opened the shield and flew out.  
Death and the others were waiting until something told them what is happening down there, suddenly the shield disappears and first everyone thought: "The kid's won!" but then they saw Asura fly out of the castle. He turned around and smirked at Lord Death. "Ah is this a farewell party? No worries I'll come back" he says smirking.  
"Asura! You killed the kid's?" Lord Death yelled. "Oh no that Star guy and that girl Maka I think her name was and their weapons are safely in the castle" Asura smirks. "Black Star, Maka and their weapons? What did you do to Kid!" Lord Death looked really angry. He started to create something to kill Asura when suddenly Asura said: "I won't do that if I were you, you might hit something IMPORTANT" and with that Asura showed them Kid who was unconscious wrapped in Ashura's scarfs. "KID!" Lord Death shouted and he stopped preparing an attack. "Well then I think we're on the same base now aren't we?" Asura asks. "Give. Me. Back. My. Son." Lord Death says trough gritted teeth. "Or what? If you attack me you'll hurt your precious son" Asura smirks. "Give me my son back you bastard!" Lord Death yells barely controlling himself. "I don't really like that idea. Better idea you let me go to the end of the city and those scarfs will stop holding Kid" Asura smirks. Lord Death wants to beat that smirk from his face but he doesn't want to lose his son. "Fine" Lord Death says leading him to the end of the city. "I promised you so those scarfs will let him go" Lord Death is ready to dive down if Asura would just let Kid fall. Asura wraps unwraps the scarfs but then he wraps other scarfs around Kid. And he starts laughing. "You said you would release him!" "Oh no I didn't I said I would unwrap those scarfs but I didn't tell you I would use other scarfs to wrap him up. If you would excuse me now I have to go me and Kid need to start an… experiment" Asura says flying away. "Nooo" Lord Death yells.  
After that Lord Death had to go back. When he told Black Star and Tsubaki that Kid disappeared they were shocked. "What about Liz and Patty?" Tsubaki asked. "The Kishin has them too I saw it" Spirit answered. "We have to get Kid, Liz and Patty back!" Soul says. "I know, Maka, Stein could you try to find the Kishin and take him down. Please bring Kid back" and with that everyone started to make plans to free Kid and destroy the Kishin.

The Kishin finally reached his hiding spot. He putted Liz and Patty in a cell in the dungeon and Kid somewhere in a room. "How do I get him that far to let him eat his partners?" Asura thought. "Fear! That's what got me that far I have to make him scared but still make him trust me? How?" and at that moment Kid began to wake up.  
Kid started to open his eyes "Where am I?" he asked. "Liz? Patty?" Kid yelled, he began to look around. Suddenly he saw the Kishin. "Whoa what the hell are you doing here?! Liz, Patty where are you guys?" Kid screamed.  
"I'm sorry to say so but your partners aren't near-by" Asura smirked. "Wait, this isn't Arachne's castle! Where am I?" Kid asked standing up. "Oh how rude from me. I have brought you here". "Why?" Kid asked. "Because we need to talk!" and with that Asura used his scarfs to pin Kid down on a chair. "Now let's see how much you know about your family" "What do you mean?" Kid asked. "Let's see how much you know about your brother" Asura smirks and Kid looked even paler. "B-brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Thanks for reading and I have my first favourite and follower** **I'm so happy thank you.**

"Yes your Brother" Asura smirks. "I don't have a brother!" Kid shouts. "Oh yes you do an older brother" Asura smirks again at Kid's expression. "Why would I believe you? You're the enemy" Kid yells trying to get free from Asura's scarfs. "Why would I take you and say that you have a brother when you don't?" he asks. "I don't know" Kid admits. "You wanna know who your brother is?" Asura asks. "Yes" "It's…me" and with that Kid went even paler. "That's impossible!" Kid shouts. "No it isn't why don't you look at my soul?" Asura suggests. Kid uses his soul perception and saw A LOT of madness. He wants to deny it but then he find a small amount of a grim reaper soul. "H-how? If you're my brother then how could you just become a Kishin?" Kid whispers. "Well let's begin the lesson shall we?" And with that Asura releases Kid and takes a chair to sit in front of him. "We were made of Lord Death's souls and he made us from his fears. And madness comes from fear. What stupid of him. I couldn't keep going like that so I had to become stronger and that's when I started to become a Kishin." Asura says with a mad smile: "That father scum of me just wanted to stop all his fears" Asura spat. "He did?" Kid asks. "Yes!" "But why did you bring me here? Just to let me listen to your stories" Kid spats. "Well then it looks like you're not really willing to listen then why don't you sleep a bit?" Asura says touching Kid's forehead using a pressure to make him fall asleep. Asura sends his madness to Kid's dream: "Let the nightmare began let's see what you'll think about your weapons betraying you and facing all your fears?"

Kid wakes up in his room. It was all a dream. He thinks and he stands up going downstairs. "Liz, Patty where are you guys?" Kid asks when he doesn't find them in the kitchen. He hears sounds from the living and walks that way. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kid shouts when he finds Liz and Patty redecorating the room: ASYMMETRICAL! "We're redecorating the room. That stupid symmetry started to get on my nerves to much" Liz says. "What?" Kid says. "I hate it how everything always has to be symmetrical!" Liz shouts. "Stop that you're destroying the room" Kid yells. "That's what we try to do" Patty laughs. Suddenly the bell rings and Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki enter. "Oh the house looks so nicer!" Maka exclaims. "But it's asymmetrical!" Kid yells. "Yes but it's nicer, and Kid your father wants to speak to you" Tsubaki says. And with that they push Kid out of the door. Kid goes to the Death Room and enters. "Kid I'm very disappointed in you! You let the Kishin escape. Can't you at least try to beat an enemy, even Black Star is doing better than you" Lord Death says. "W-what?" Kid says. "I'm disappointed in you, disappointed, disappointed, disappointed,…" Keeps repeating in Kid's mind. "I thought you could be a real Grim Reaper but you aren't doing what you could do. Even the Kishin would be a better son!" Lord Death says. Kid drops to his knees. Suddenly the Kishin comes: "Well that's so sweet" he says venom dropping of every word. "Kishin Asura?" Lord Death yells and starts fighting. "You said that Asura would be a better son but you're attacking him like this? Then I don't wanna know what you would do to me" Kid says while he turns around and sees Spirit rushing in. And with that Kid goes home seeing that Lord Death can manage Asura. "Kid wait!" Lord Death yells.  
When Kid arrives home he sees everything being asymmetrical. "What the hell!" Kid yells. "Oh hey Kid what do you think of the new interior?" Patty asks. "What I think about it? WHAT I THINK ABOUT IT?! It's horrible it isn't even symmetrical" Kid screams. "You aren't symmetrical yourself" Liz says. "Look at those stripes in your hair" she goes on. "You're right I'm garbage I'm asymmetrical garbage I deserve to die" Kid says breaking down in one of his depression times. "You're nothing worth. I'm disappointed in you" all those words are running through Kid's head and Kid looks up before getting a Maka chop. "You're disgusting!" they all say.

"Whoa" Kid yells. Looking up he sees Asura standing there with a worried face. "Waaaah what are you doing here" Kid yells again. "Was the first time real?" Kid asks. "I don't know this is the first time we speak properly. You blacked out of one of the girls had hit you on your head" Asura lies. "They all hate me" Kid mumbles. "Now you finally see that they would never accept you, they were just hanging out with you because you're a Shinigami. And Liz and Patty stayed with you because you were rich" Asura says. "You're right. How could they do that how can I even escape it?" Kid asks. "Join me!"

Liz and patty hear screams: "Woah what the hell are you doing here? Liz, Patty where are you?" "Kid" Liz whispers. "That's impossible!" "What's going on there?" Patty asks. "I don't know I only hope Kid's okay where are we?" Liz asks. "Uhm we were fighting the Kishin. Then we blacked out after our powerful attack" Patty thinks a loud. "Then who could've taken us? The Kishin' s dead! Or is he?" Liz asks herself. "Well he was in his second form maybe we only let him shrunk and he took us" Patty just says happily. Then they here a scream of Agony. "Kid!" Liz yells. After that it's silence for a while suddenly the door opens and the Kishin walks in. "What did you do with Kid?" Liz yells. "Nothing I just have some food for you. We don't want you to die of starvation now don't we?" Asura smirks and gives them food. Liz doesn't trust it but Patty already ate half of her plate and wasn't dying so Liz started eating too. Asura turns around and smirks: "If weapons aren't alive their master can't use them and they can't eat souls" Asura thinks.  
He walks upstairs and sees Kid debating with himself. "I can't just join him he stays the enemy and I was trained to kill Kishin eggs" "But my friends and father do hate me" he thinks aloud without noticing Asura standing behind him. Asura coughs to get Kid's attention. "Oh uhm hi" Kid answers. "Did you make your decision? You could leave all the hurt behind you, they won't think you're weak anymore. You only have to eat your weapons and I can help you become a Kishin and we can create a perfect world. With perfect balance and _symmetry_ " Asura smirks. "They won't think I'm weak. I can create the perfect world. With symmetry" Kid repeats. "Yes indeed the only thing you have to do is eat your weapons and you'll be able to eat souls and I will lead you and help you turn into a Kishin and we will make the perfect world together" Asura says misleading Kid. "Eat my weapons who hate me? Eat them and turn into a Kishin to create the perfect world together?" Kid asks. "Yes, yes indeed" Asura smirks. "Well then, I'm hungry" Kid smirks.

 **Sorry but this is a spoiler so if you don't want to know this just skip the A/N  
Spoiler: Liz and Patty will not die don't worry Thompson sister fans.**


End file.
